


Another World Without You

by Roku_Shi



Series: Another World Without You [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roku_Shi/pseuds/Roku_Shi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1940. While the entire world's at war, Eren Jaeger, a fifteen year old, newly-enlisted German soldier, is still trying to find out if he's insane or not. Ever since he was little, he's had dreams of another world. A world where he fights things called "titans" with people that he's never even met before. His dad tries to tell him that they're all dreams. And Eren was just about ready to believe him until he meets one man that he previously thought only existed in his imagination, Levi. Their love for each other existed in Eren's "dreams" but will Eren be able to prove his affection again when only he has memories of their previous times together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Darn that dream I dream each night_

_You say you love me and you hold me tight_

_But when I awake, you're out of sight_

_Darn that dream and bless it too_

_Without that dream, I never would have you_

_But it haunts me and it won't come true_

_Oh, darn that dream._

***

     We were dropped off at Abbeville, France late the evening of June 11, 1940. With the cobblestone pavement, and old creaky buildings lining the streets, I never would have guessed that this wasn't the Germany I grew up in. The little boy, named Eren Jaeger, that grew up in that small German town with his mother and father had seemed like a really far off dream by now. I was still Eren Jaeger, but I was fifteen now. I was in the military and no longer reliant on my parents for a means of living. Instead, they were reliant on me. It was up to me to send them the money and to protect them. After all, that was the sole reason as to why I joined the military: to protect people. Sure, people said it was a stupid-ass reason that would most likely end up getting me killed, but what the hell did I care? I wanted to protect everyone in my country.

     As my comrades and I jumped out of the back of our cargo truck, a familiar hand patted me hard on the shoulder. It belonged to a scruffy blond haired man whom I immediately recognized as Hannes, an old friend of my mothers. As he leaned over my shoulder, I could smell the stench of strong alcohol buried under his breath. Looks like nothing was new there. He'd always been a heavy drinker, no matter where he was.

     "Hey, Eren…,” he slurred. "Repeat to me what the EXACT orders that we received for this mission."

     "What?! Why?!" I moaned. "It's not my fault you’re black-out drunk and can't remember the orders.”

     Hannes shot me a look as if to say _watch the way you talk to superiors, runt_. I always had a bit of an attitude problem. Hannes went on, "I’m doing this for your sake, idiot. If you do something wrong, you never know what’ll happen to you. I promised your mother I’d take good care of you and that’s why I begged my superiors to let you join me here instead of going immediately to the front,” He paused. “So what were those orders again?”

     I sighed and took in a deep, big breath. “ _You are to be to sent to the Picardy region of France to observe and eliminate all seeming threats to that of Germany. Any Jews or persons seen rebelling against German rule are to be arrested immediately. If they show any signs of defiance you are admitted to dispose of them as a last cause. You are to remain in France until you are assigned to leave or until you are needed elsewhere_. That good enough for you, Hannes?” Hannes slapped me hard on the back and howled a good, long laugh. “Good enough, good enough,” he babbled. He then made his way over to his buddies that were standing in front of store front and proceeded to yell back at me in extra loud German accent, “I’m going out drinking with some buddies! Go ahead and wander around a bit! You're on patrol anyway, the higher-ups don’t care what you do as long as you follow the orders you told me earlier! Meet me at the base later okay?!”

     I sighed yet again and proceeded to walk the empty streets of a city I knew absolutely nothing of. My mind drifted to my daydreams again. Well at least, that’s what my father had called them. I preferred calling them memories because to me, that’s what they were. They were so vivid sometimes. I could literally almost feel everything. The walls that enclosed us in, the fear that kept it’s home in my throat, the taste of blood. That world was so scary yet so real. And the people that lived in that world too. I saw people I never met before. I had a sister named Mikasa, a best friend named Armin, and a whole lot of friends. We were in a military except we didn't fight other humans. We fought these things called titans and.....they were the reason we all lost everything. Comrades, friends, my mother....all gone. If anything, that place was a constant nightmare, not a dream. Except, it wasn't all that bad.

     The friends that I had there were always really nice. Back in Germany I was always bad at making friends so I never really had any. That was the only reason I looked forward to those dreams. Seeing all those familiar faces, they made me happy. Especially seeing his face.

     Levi.

     Levi, Levi, Levi.

     I couldn't go a single day without thinking about him. His feather-like black hair that topped his smooth, straight undercut, his stagnant, ice-like, blue eyes that always seemed to hold an infinite amount of compassion whenever he looked at me. People always thought he was cold hearted and short tempered, but he wasn't really. At least not on his good days. In that world he was my superior...and my lover. We did all sorts of things together, just thinking about them got a me a little excited. More importantly, however, we had loved each other. I was more loved there then I ever was in Germany. Well then again, like I mentioned earlier, friends weren't really my forte back home, much less girlfriends. Or I guess, in my case it would have been boyfriends. Never in my life would I have guessed myself to be into guys but, after all those memories with me and Levi well, I'd much rather have him than a wife. But I had never met anybody from my dreams besides my mom, dad and Hannes. I've known them since birth. Sometimes when I was little I used to ask my mom where Mikasa was and she would respond by calling my dad, who's a doctor, over to check up on me.

     On a street filled with nobody but myself I laughed. "Haha, I might just be crazy after all."

     I looked around, the sun had already set and the streets were already dark. "Crap...it's already late. Hannes is going to be mad at me if I don't go back now." I turned on my heels back towards the way I came. Just as I set a foot down, I heard yelling coming from a ways behind me. Whatever language they were speaking wasn't German, that I was sure of. It must've been French.I followed the voice down to an alleyway but when I peered in I was greeted with the sight of a very large man holding a smaller guy against the side of an old brick building. He looked like he was trying to kill him.

     "H-," I tried to speak but when I opened my mouth to try and utter sound, my voice betrayed me. I felt something crawl its way up from chest to my throat. It was a strange, melancholy, yet nostalgic feeling that made me want to cry. Staring at that scene...I wanted to help. But I faintly heard a voice in the back of my head whispering to me. It said, “let him handle it.”

     So I did. The smaller man quickly took action and kicked his aggressor right in the crotch. I have to admit, I cringed a bit. That must've hurt like hell. He then proceeded to pick his attacker up from his writhing spot on the floor and delivered a final kick to his face, causing him to hit the wall and sprawl on the floor, like some weird animal.

     That feeling from earlier was still there, making its home in my vocal cords. I watched as the all too familiar stranger took his eyes off his victim and stated me straight down. My heart dropped.

     Dark hair.

     Straight, sharp eyes that seemed to shine despite the lack of sunlight.

     A small, petite, yet broad shouldered figure.

     It was Levi.

      _My Levi_.

     "How-"

     I nearly cried. But before I could call out his name he took off running. I chased after him. "Levi!" I shouted. "Levi wait please!" He kept running. But I kept chasing him. There was no mistaking it. That was definitely the Levi I always knew. Despite the lack of visibility I knew it was him. I wasn't going to let him go. I would chase him until daylight if I had to. He was pretty damn fast though.

     After bursting my lungs, I caught up to him and grabbed hold of his thin arm. I tried to say his name but I was too busy panting to come up with any kind of sound that wasn't incoherent. After only a few moments, I heard voices again. This time coming from down the street and most definitely German. Without even saying as so much as a word to me, Levi grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the nearest run-down house. It was empty. How the hell Levi managed to pick an empty house was beyond me, but I didn't necessarily have time to think as immediately as we were inside Levi pushed me up to the wall and held me there by my neck, his strong fingers holding on tightly. His grip was surprisingly strong, despite how skinny he was. But of course, I knew a lot more about him than just his strength.

     He shoved me against the wall again, his cold eyes fueled with anger. He started to yell at me, but I didn't understand a word. He was speaking French.

     " _Comment sais-tu mon nom_?!" He yelled. His voice was threatening, menacing even. If words were a weapon, Levi could've easily murdered me by now.

     Levi shook me again. " _Qui es tu_?!"

     If I understood him, I would've offered him my response pronto. I was used to him shouting orders and questions in a language I understood, not this.

     Still, I didn't give a damn if he couldn't understand me. He was Levi. He was real. And I had to talk to him. Despite the pressure on my neck, I opened my mouth to speak.

     "L-Levi," he flinched at the mention of his name. "Levi, it's me Eren. Eren Jaeger. You remember me, right? I'm not going to hurt you Levi."

     I didn't know if he understood German but he backed off regardless. I was half expecting him to kick me in the dick, like he did with that other guy, and run off but to my surprise he started talking to me, and in my native language no less.

     "You have no intention of arresting me?" He questioned. I was almost too stunned by the fact that he knew German to respond but I wasn't a total _dummkopf_. "Why… why would I arrest you?” I asked. With such bad lightening, it was only then that I realized that Levi was holding a large bundle of cloth tight near his chest. Hidden behind the cloth, pinned to the outside of his coat, was a yellow, six-pointed star. The word "Jude" was written in the middle.

     Levi was a Jew.

     I cursed myself. Just my luck. I found the love of my life and he ends up being my enemy. We might as well have been holding a gun aimed at each other's faces. A part of my mind was desperate to change the subject, maybe hide the truth, but my mouth wasn't letting me, as usual. "You're...a Jew?" I wavered.

     Levi made a disgruntled noise with his mouth that sent a wave of familiar shivers up my spine. "Yeah, I'm a Jew and you're a German soldier that looks about ready to piss your pants." Levi walked up to me yet again and pressed his wrist against my throat, flattening me against the wall with so much force I could hardly move. "Listen," he growled. "I don't care who you are, but I'm getting out of here. You said you weren't going to hurt me so I'm assuming you can keep my existence a secret right? Don't tell anyone I was here. You can do that, can't you? If you don't, you'll end up worse than that thug in the alleyway back there. And believe me, I can do much worse."

     I believed him.

     Levi released me from his death grip and headed toward the door. But I wasn't about to let him go. Not after finding him when I thought he didn't exist. Before Levi could even pull the door handle I had him by the arm. His entire body tensed when I touched him. Like he was a cornered cat ready to lash out at any moment. Still, I didn't want him to leave. Nor did I want to leave him. I knew that Levi wouldn't care if I confessed to him and told him that I wanted him to stay by me. He had no reason to stay. He didn't seem to know me at all, even though I knew him. I knew him so well...So I decided right then and there what I had to do. "Levi," I pleaded. "Let me come with you. I'll protect you! I promise! Please let me come with you!"

     Levi threw me a look that I couldn't quite distinguish as disgust or surprise. "You do realize I'm your enemy right? Germans and Jews don't mix. Why the hell are you trying to save me?"

     "Because I-...," What was I supposed to say to Levi to make him believe me? I couldn't explain my dreams to him at a time like this. We could be discovered at any moment. Not only that but would Levi actually believe me? Probably not. Nobody believed me. But none of that mattered now.

     "Levi, I," I went on. "I know you! I know you don't know me but I know you and now that I've found you I'm not leaving your side! I'm coming with you to protect you!"

     "Are you stupid kid?! Do you realize what you're doing? You're a German soldier. You leave with me and you're a traitor to your country."

     A little part of my mind was telling me that Levi was right and what I was about to do was completely dangerous and stupid. But I was too caught up in the moment to care.

     "I'm coming with you," I reaffirmed.

     Levi sighed. "You're like a fucking dog...what was your name again?"

     "Eren. Eren Jaeger."

     "Alright, Eren. You better hope you can keep up." Levi tugged on the sleeves of his coat before opening the door and rushing out into the darkness. I followed behind. Truthfully I was more than a bit disappointed that he didn't recognize my name. I thought that maybe when I said it, Levi would remember. But no such luck. I probably was just crazy. And I probably just made the most stupidest mistake of my life this far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> So sorry for the late update, but I got sick and didn't have the capacity to think straight for a good portion of the week!  
> However, for compensation, this chapter's longer :D  
> Also added a little Jean/Marco for your soul~

For a man with short legs, Levi could run pretty damn fast. He didn't give me anytime to catch up as we ran through the cobblestone alleyways. It was extremely dark. I even stumbled a few times. Luckily I didn't, otherwise I had a feeling Levi would've just kept on running and left me behind. Running through alleys at night was dangerous though. I was afraid that I would end up running into a wall or even worse, running into Levi. On top of that, I still didn't know where we were going. I was just trying my best to follow the short guy in front of me.

Nobody was outside from the looks of it. I didn't see any soldiers or citizens. Everything was just barren. I suppose that was good for Levi and I. It would've been bad if we were spotted before we got to where speaking were headed. Actually, I didn't even know where we were headed.

"Levi," I spoke up.

Levi shushed me. "You're too loud. What do you want?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Out of France. That's all you need to know."

'Out of France'? I thought. If I left France, I'd never be able to come back. Was I still seriously considering leaving my whole life behind to chase after Levi? He wasn't even the same Levi I knew, that was certain. But...I kept running. I didn't want to lose him.

We had been running for a long time when I made the single most stupidest decision of my life(and yes I’ve made plenty). The alleys were still dark when we turned the corner between two brick shops. I was so fixated on following Levi that I almost didn’t notice the person standing in the middle of passage calling my name. Immediately in that moment my entire body froze. Levi froze too. It was like the wind had been knocked out of the both of us. A German soldier was standing in front of us. A blonde German soldier with a worried look on his face. At first I couldn’t tell who it was, or maybe it was more that I didn’t want to know who it was but after straining my eyes, I could tell.

It was Hannes.

I tried to speak, to offer some sort of explanation but Hannes beat me to the punch.

“Eren, where the hell have you been?! I told you to go back to the base didn’t I? I’ve been out here searching for you for at least an hour! And who the hell do you have with you…” Hannes stopped himself. His eyes did a scan over Levi and I immediately felt terrified for my life. If I didn’t speak up, if I didn’t say anything, Hannes would probably take Levi from me. Hannes would’ve taken Levi, I would’ve been arrested, or even worse...killed. I didn’t know what to do. Levi wasn’t moving either.

“Eren, who the hell is this?” I tensed. At that moment so many things were going through my mind that I couldn’t process a single thought. My entire brain just shut down. I stopped thinking. I wasn’t aware of what I did next.

In a matter of a second from the time he uttered his last word, I had ran up to Hannes. My hand subconsciously formed a fist and connected with his stomach. He didn’t even have time to block. Hannes stumbled over. I had punched him hard. It must’ve hurt, a lot. But I had no idea. As far as I was concerned at that moment I wasn’t punching a childhood friend. I was just protecting someone I cared for. I brought my knee up to his stomach again, sending him flying against the wall. The last thing I remember was grabbing his Hannes’s between my hands and headbutting him with all my might.

Looking at Hannes’s now limp body, I was only then aware of what terrible crime I had just committed. I had beaten up people before, as I child but, never a friend. Especially Hannes of all people. He was my superior, like a big brother to me since I was little. What would my parents have said if they saw me? I looked over to Levi. He looked just about frazzled as I was. I nearly cried but Levi motioned for me to follow him, which I did reluctantly. Turning the corner I took one last look at the motionless body that was my doing. My mind was racing. What if I had killed him? What if his life was in my hands? Why did I even think that was a good idea. I didn’t have an answer to any question but one.

I could never come back.

I wasn't aware that I was crying until Levi told me to calm down. I kept hiccuping in between in between pants as we were getting closer and closer to the French shore. As we ran I could feel the pistol Hannes had given me before we arrived clinging against my leg. It was hitting me hard, like a constant slap in the face(or leg) reminding me of what actions I just performed. The guilt didn't stop when we reached the shores.

It was still pitch black out, the only light came from the lanterns that lined the pier. Levi waved over, motioning me to stop. For a minute we stood there catching our breath. I looked around. Nothing but boats and closed down shops. Everything seemed dead. Tears were still welled up in my eyes when I heard a voice calling out Levi's name.

"Levi!" A man came wandering from below the docks. As he slowly got closer and closer I could begin to see the details of his figure. He was tall, maybe a few inches taller than me at least. He had an brown undercut, like Levi's except his was topped with a bushel of straw colored hair. I recognized him. It was Jean. Jean Kirstein. One of my comrades from my dreams. So then other people from my dreams existed?. I quickly wiped the tears from my face as he approached. Knowing Jean he would tease me forever if he saw me crying like that. Of course, if Levi didn't remember me, who's to say Jean would. As Jean got closer his steps slowed down, as if he was being more cautious. Maybe it was me. After all, I was still in uniform.

"Levi...," Jean spoke. "You know you have a German with you right?"

"He's with me," Levi explained.

I spoke up. "Uh, you two know each other?"

Levi responded. "Yeah, something like that. We're...acquaintances."

"Well thanks a lot sir," Jean complained. "Known you since I was a little kid and you still treat me like garbage."

"Don't mention garbage in front if me Kirstein. You know I hate it."

I tried my best to comprehend the situation. Jean and Levi knew each before, for a long time it seemed. It didn't seem that Jean recognized me either. Which I guess wasn’t all that bad, I mean he was Jean. But, I still would’ve liked to be known. I wanted to know I wasn’t crazy. Though, if other people besides Jean was alive, then maybe, just maybe, other people from my dream would exist too. Or at least I hoped they did.

"Ok we should get out of here before we get caught.” Jean waved a finger in my direction. “Is, uh, the German coming with us?” Jean spoke the word “German” like it was some sort of curse.

Levi nodded. “Yeah let’s go.” They started to walk away without me before I asked, “Wait! Where the hell are we going?”

They kept on walking closer to the pier before Jean turned around. “Out France, across the English Channel.” My mind worked. _Across the English Channel from France?_ “We’re going to Britain?” Jean was frowning. Like he wasn’t pleased with me. Well, _I_ wasn’t pleased with him.

“Yes, moron, to Britain? What, they don’t teach you geography in Germany?”

I would’ve punched him if he hadn't jump off the side of the dock. I looked below to where he fell. There was a small, plain wooden rowboat probably only big enough to fit around 4 to 5 people. Levi soon jumped in after, landing perfectly on his feet with a large thud. The boat rocked underneath the both of their weight. I was kind of hesitant to even follow after them. It didn't look very safe.

Levi looked up to me. “Well, Eren. Jump down.”

His words were all it took to get my feet off French shores. When I landed in the boat I nearly would have toppled over if Levi hadn’t of caught me. I started to think that maybe, this was the Levi I always knew after all but that thought soon left as Levi quickly released me and took a seat on the far side of the boat. I looked over to Jean who was already sitting at the front, a pair of oars in hand.

“Sit down, German. I can’t row with you standing up unless you want to fall off the side.”

I scowled, taking a seat right next Levi as Jean began to row us away from the French shore.  I took one last look at the docks. Not a single German soldier was outside. My mind wondered to thoughts of Hannes and my mom. I might've really hurt Hannes and because of that I probably wouldn't be able to see my mom ever again. I'm sure she'd be fine with my the support of my father but I never really trusted him. He was never there when I needed him. Why would he be now? All I wanted was for my mom to be safe.

"Hey Eren," Levi called out. "Are you okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"Leaving. I'm sure you've figured out that you can never come back here or even back to your home. What you did to that soldier back there is considered treachery. You're on their wanted list now kid."

"Yeah, I know"

"And you’re okay with that?"

Tears welled up in my throat. My voice started to shake. "No, no I'm not. I left my mom behind. I left my life behind."

"Yeah you're not the only one." I looked up at Levi. He face was so sullen. He probably left his family too. "But you know what? You can go ahead and cry. Cry all you want. It's fine."

As soon as he said the word "cry" tears began to fall down my face. My whole life changed in the matter of a few hours. I should've been happy. I found Levi, even Jean. I wasn't crazy like my dad always said. These people were real and I was with them. Who knows, maybe even more  people from my dream were out there and I had yet to me them. Maybe Armin or Mikasa or Petra or Marco or Connie or Hanji. There was so much hope. You'd think that make me happy, joyful even. But I wasn't. I sobbed and sobbed, tears mixed with relief and regret. Before I knew it was lying in Levi's lap, crying. He didn't move. He just let me release all my emotions. I lost track of time. Levi smelled so good, so familiar. The waves were lulling me into a calm trance, away from my tears. I was so tired from running. My eyes eventually closed on their own. I never remembered falling asleep in his lap.

***

When I woke up we were still on the boat. I was still lying on Levi's lap.

"Oh. You're up?" He asked.

"Yeah."

I struggled to pull myself up. As I did, a piece of cloth slid off of me. It was Levi's coat. He had probably put it on me to keep me warm, as a blanket. I picked it up and gently handed it over to him.

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah." He took it back.

Feeling slightly defenseless for openly crying I got up and moved over to the side opposite of Levi. He probably didn’t like me for sleeping on his lap. I didn’t even know how long I’d been sleeping. For all I knew it could’ve been hours. I might’ve even gotten tears on him. That was even worse. Levi hates anything dirty. Suddenly I felt a hint guilt.

“Um, are we almost to uh…” I started.

Jean interrupted, probably picking up on the fact that I wasn’t really sure on how to finish my sentence. “Britain? Yeah.”

It was silent in the boat for the next few minutes. A kind of awkward silence. Thank God Levi started talking. “Eren,” he piped.

“Yes, Levi?”

“You said you knew me. I haven’t met you before in my life. Care to explain?”

I felt my chest tighten. How the hell could I explain everything that I remembered about him, about everyone else. I took a deep breath.

“Ever since I was little, I dreamed of another world. A one that’s really different from this one. Most of humanity is gone, dead, because of these things called titans that eat humans.” I looked over to Jean. He had this look on his face. Like a _what-in-the-ever-living-hell-is-wrong-with-this-kid._

“Stop giving me that look Jean! I’m serious!” I yelled.

Jean almost got up from the boat but stopped himself short. “Wait, how the hell do you know my name? I never told you.”

Levi put a hand toward Jean, as if to silence him. “Shut up Kirstein. Continue Jaeger.” He looked so intent on listening. I continued.

“Well anyway, there was a military that fought the titans. We were all in it. Jean, I knew you. You were a friend of mine...uhh, kind of. Levi, you were my superior, captain of a special ops squad in our branch of the military, the Scouting Legion. You were really skilled at killing titans, humanity’s strongest. Not only that but you were…” I wanted to tell Levi that we had loved each other. But I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Who’d know what he’d say. “Uh, nevermind.”

I continued explaining my story, leaving out a few details of Levi here and there. I told them about everyone else, all the adventures we had during training. I tried leaving out the bad memories. I wasn’t really wanting to feel anymore regret than I already had. When I finished, Levi and Jean didn’t speak for a while. Finally Levi broke the silence.

“So you’re telling me that all of this that you just told me, is stuff that you’ve dreamed ever since you were little, and you believe to be true?”

“Yeah, all of it.”

Jean sighed. “Damn, you’re crazy kid aren't you?"

"I'm not crazy! I used to think I was but not anymore! Not after meeting you two I can't be!"

Levi butted in. "I'm having a hard time believing you."

"I'm not lying! I promise you..." I let my voice trail off. Just like I expected. No one believes a thing.

"Hey," Jean called. "We're here."

I looked up as Jean pulled the rowboat closer and closer to the docks. However, instead of rowing on to shore he took a turn into a long brick tunnel.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Our base is underground," he responded blatantly. "Safer that way, for the refugees."

'Refugees?' I almost asked.

Jean pulled the boat over to what seemed to be a loading dock. Once we reached it, he took some ropes and began tying the boat to shore. After tying more than a few knots(and stepping back to admire his handiwork/pump up his ego) he motioned for me and Levi to step out, which we did.

We followed Jean off the dock and down a long corridor until it split in two. It smelled of a mix of salt water and smoke. Waiting by the end, was the silhouette a of man, which at first sight of us, came bounding over. Without even as so much as a warning he tackled down Jean with the most furious hug I've ever seen. Both Jean and the stranger began giggling.

"Jean! Jean!" The familiar voice began yelling. "Welcome home!"

I smiled. It was Marco.

"Marco, quiet down!" Jean said between giggles. "You're going to wake everyone up!" Jean pushed Marco off him and gave him a long, hard, passionate kiss on the lips. I felt a little more than awkward just standing there observing.

After a few strained moments, Levi cleared his throat. "Well if you two are just going to continue sucking each other's faces, I'm going to take this kid to a room."

Marco stopped letting Jean eat his face long enough to talk. "Another war refugee? Well, we're pretty full. The only room that's left is yours, Levi." He paused almost as if he was about to regret what he said next. "You might have to share with him."

Levi shot me an annoyed glance and sighed. "You're kidding me...fine, c'mon kid."

We began walking away from the two kissing lovers as we made our way down the opposite tunnel. Every few feet or so there were doors on each side of the bricked hall. Next to each door sat a number. They kept getting smaller and smaller until Levi stopped by a door with a number "3" written by it. Levi pulled a small, silver key out from his coat pocket, similar to the house key I always kept hung around my neck, and unlocked the door.

I was expecting a small, cramped, clean room but it was actually quite large(still clean though). The only furniture that made up the decor was a bookshelf, bed, and a desk. Those three things only. Even so, the room seemed broken in, as if some had already made this place their home at one point in time. Levi pointed over to the bed.

"Sleep. You didn't sleep much on the ride over," he commanded. "I have to go let someone know I'm here."

I walked over to the bed but I knew I'd never be able to sleep on my own. I called out to him just as he put his hand on the door handle. "Levi, can you stay with me?"

"Look, Eren, you may know me but I don't have the slightest clue who you really are. Staying by your bedside till you fall asleep...That's just uncomfortable for me."

"Please, Levi." I felt like a child for begging, but I didn't want Levi to leave.

"I'm not staying."

"Levi!"

He sighed. "Fine, but once you fall asleep I'm leaving." He walked over and sat at the foot of the bed as I made myself comfortable. I pulled the sheets over my nose. They smelled just like Levi. I felt a sense of comfort wash its way over me. Just knowing Levi was here next to me brought a little peace to my hectic thoughts. For a minute I almost forgot all about my mother. My eyelids started to close.

The love of my dreams.

I was finally with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in so long!!!! I'M SO SORRY! I guess I ran into a slump of sorts and then school kept me busy but I started to realize in the past few months that procrastinating won't get me anywhere and I actually really enjoy writing this story. It just takes a lot to actually get myself to sit down at a computer long enough to type. But I'm going to try my best this time I promise!!! It won't take a year!!! So umm yeah! I hope you guys enjoy! ^^

Sure enough, Levi left after I fell asleep. Before I even opened my eyes I knew he wasn't there. I couldn't feel his presence anymore. I was tempted to just roll over and go back to a place where Levi actually remembered and loved me but I heard rustling from the sheets by my side. When I opened my eyes I wasn't expecting to find a blonde haired, blue eyed boy staring back at me.

"Armin!" I exclaimed as I jolted out of bed and wrapped my arms around him."Armin! Armin!"

In my dreams, Armin was my best friend from childhood. We did everything together(along with Mikasa of course). First Levi, then Jean and Marco, and now Armin? I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. Who else would I met next?

I kept clinging to Armin till he began to speak.

"Um, Hi," he wavered. "Do you, do you know me?"

I let go of him. " _Know you_?"

He nodded. "I've never met you before but you clearly seem to know who I am."

A wave of disappointment washed over me. My tears threatened to fall but I held them in. Is no one ever going to remember me? Suddenly, Armin smiled.

"So what Levi said is true then," he said.

"' _What Levi said?_ '" I asked.

"He told me you had dreams of us being in another world. And you seem to know me very well. Well enough to trample me with hugs.This seems to fit what Levi told me pretty well. I’m not wrong am I?"

"Well, no you're not wrong. I was just hoping you of all people would know me."

He smiled and got off the bed. "Well, I know you now. So no need to be upset. You’ll just have to tell me of all our past experiences in full detail. That way we both have memories" He offered me his hand. "But, regardless of past experiences I still feel like I should introduce myself. I'm Armin Arlert, as you know. Head of the medical team here at our facility."

"And this facility is? I don't exactly know where we are besides Britain. Jean and Levi don't inform me of much." "Oh, my apologies, they um, they don't have a proper way of explaining things to people, as you seem to know by experience. Why don't we take a walk and I'll explain? I'll show you around and introduce you to some people you may know. Is that fine?"

I brushed the covers aside and swung my legs over the bedside. "Yeah, that sounds fine."I wanted to see Levi as soon as I could, but I suppose I was bound to run into him eventually. Besides, who knows who I'd met next.

Armin took me out of Levi’s room. The halls looked no different than they had the night before. It was dark, though that only made sense since we were in fact underground. I wondered how any of the people down here would be able to tell if it was day or night. Armin took me down the long hall back to the T-shaped intersection that I had meet Marco at last night. However, we continued straight down to the unexplored territory that I had yet to see. The hall looked the same as where we had been through before, brick walls, dark, smelly, except this time more people were standing outside the doors. A lot more people. Families, children, elderly, the ages seemed to vary. But the one thing they all had in common was the look in their eyes. A look of pure despair, lifeless and unmoving. I knew that look well. Those were the eyes that Survey Corp members had after coming home from a mission.

“This here,” Armin began. “Is our war refugee safe house. Also known as the “facility” by the members that were lucky enough to find their way here. This is just one of three that were in existence. Back when all three were still up this facility was known as base Sina. Of course, there’s no need to call it by that name now. It's simply just 'the base' now.”

Armin led me down the elongated hallway. There were more and more families everywhere I looked. I couldn’t believe it. Why were all these people suffering so much? 

“We try and save all sorts of people. Draft dodgers, people that have lost families, people who are being persecuted for their religions, sexualities...anyone really. Those that are physically capable and willing, we urge to volunteer and go out to look for others in need of help. I believe you met Jean last night correct? He’s one of our volunteer scouts.”

People were beginning to give me and my uniform more attention. I cleared my throat. “So, all these people here...have suffered because of the war?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Even you?”

“....I’d rather not...”

“Right...Sorry I asked….But all these people…why are they all suffering? How did they get affected by a war like this? They seem so undeserving…”

Armin huffed. “That’s what war is, Eren. Unfair to those that suffer from it. You’d be surprised at how much you've been lied to, Eren. How much influence one country has on the rest of the world besides itself.”

I could sense a hint of hatred in his tense voice. I decided not to ask anymore questions. This wasn’t my place. In that moment, I realized that I had been lied to since I was a child, by my own country. And I felt like a used piece of dirty cloth.

After the tight and crowded hallway came a large open room filled with even more people sitting at tables socializing. At least the atmosphere in here was lighter than that of the hall. Armin took me to the table towards the back where Jean and Marco were waiting, holding hands, along with two other familiar faces.

“Sasha! Connie!” I blurted out.

They looked at me dumbfounded.

“Huh? Do we know you?” Sasha asked.

“Your uniform! You’re from the German Army!” Connie yelled.

At his announcement almost everyone nearby turned to look at me. Luckily Armin got Connie to shut up by covering his mouth.

“He’s a runaway Connie. He’s on our side it’s okay.”

Connie swiped Armin's hand away. “Well, that’s obvious Mr. bookworm. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here. I’m not like all these other people anyway, I don’t _hate_ the Germans.”

At that statement Sasha panicked a little, “Connie, you can’t say those kinds of things! People will get mad.”

“So what? The world isn’t all black and white, Sasha.”

Armin cleared his throat. “Anyway, Connie, Sasha, this here is Eren Jaeger. He will be staying with us from now on.”

I tried to mutter up a greeting but before I could even open my mouth, Connie sprung up out of his seat and wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

“Nice to meet you, Eren. I’m sure you’ll fit in well here at Sina! There’s a load of people I can introduce you to, if you ever get lonely!”

I paused a moment, my neck being uncomfortably held by Connie’s arm. How long must he have been here to get to known these “loads of people”? The guilt I felt from earlier began to weigh even heavier on my shoulders, along with Connie’s pressure.

“Speaking of people I can introduce you to,” Connie motioned my head towards Marco and Jean who were sitting intertwined, with Jean’s arm over Marco’s shoulder, Marco leaning his head on his partner’s chest. “Meet Jean and Marco, the two nice gays from next door!” He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, but loud enough to be heard by the entire table. “Just be careful, they can get a little rowdy sometimes, if you know what I mean.”

“Hey!” I heard Jean yell in protest. Marco just giggled.

“Actually,” I said as I removed Connie’s arm from my shoulder.

“I’ve already met them. Last night, when I got here.”

“Oh, really? Well then, I just wasted an introduction! Alright, well have you met THESE guys?”

Connie swung his arm over to the table opposite of ours. A group of four sat together, two boys and two girls. Just by glancing at them I knew who they were. The extremely well built, blond haired young man was none other than Reiner. Sitting next to him, was a man with short scruffy brown hair, Bertholdt. Across the table sat a tan-skinned, ponytailed girl with her arm draped over the small petite girl sat next to her, Ymir and Christa. I almost screamed out loud I was so happy. All the people from my dreams, were sitting in front of me. I wasn’t crazy. Sure, none of them would remember me but still, I wasn’t really thinking about that. Connie continued speaking.

“This is Reiner, Bert, Ymir, aaand Christa.” He introduced each person by pointing at them while speaking their name. Each person responded with a wave and a smile. I waved back. “It’s nice to meet you”. Even though I wanted to I didn’t say anything about my knowing them. There was no use in causing confusion. Armin came over and slapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you recognize any of these people Eren?" He whispered.

I nodded. "All of them here." Armin smiled then continued to speak this time a little louder than before.

“Come on, Eren. Levi should be waiting for us by now”. At the sound of Levi’s name my heart skipped a beat. I nodded, waved goodbye to my reunited friends and followed Armin into a tunnel I’ve never explored before. It was empty, unlike the other ones, and a bit eerie.

It felt good to see all those familiar faces again. But in that crowd two faces were missing. They should have been there. The fact that they weren’t was bothering me.

“Hey Armin,” I asked. “Is there a girl named Mikasa here? Or maybe an Annie?”

At the mention of Mikasa’s name I could see Armin tense. I don’t think he meant to make it so dramatic but I noticed it regardless. “There IS an Annie, she’s on guard duty right now but as for Mikasa...You might want to bring that up with Levi. That is, if you must know”. I nodded. No use prying Armin any further than he was ready to give. He could be stubborn sometimes.

When we reached the end of the tunnel there was a door waiting for us. A bronze nameplate was screwed on to it, but it was blank. Armin knocked on the door. Not a normal knock but a long complicated knock that my brain couldn’t quite follow. Two more knocks then responded from the opposite side. Then Armin pushed the handle open and we walked in. There were three people in there waiting for me, and I knew them very well.

“Hello, Eren. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” said Erwin, a large, buff, blond-haired man. He was commander, as I remembered him, however he seemed to be the head here was well as he was sitting at the only desk in the room. “Take a seat, the both of you”.

He gestured to two chairs that were set in front of his desk. Hange, a quirky, crazy scientist in my dreams, grabbed my hand and began shaking it roughly as I moved over to my seat. Levi, who was sitting in the chair next to mine, only shot me a glance. My heart dropped a bit.

When we sat down I immediately felt Hange’s hands tighten around mine. she started hammering me with questions. “So you’re the German runaway with the with the funky memories right? You know me don’t you? and Levi? and Erwin? What kind of memories are they? Levi told me some information but you know there’s nothing like getting it straight from the source. So-”

“Hange, please!” Erwin interrupted. “Give the boy some space”. Hange reluctantly let go of my hands and backed up into her seat next to Armin. Despite just being speed interrogated, I nearly laughed out loud. At that moment, Hange’s questions justs seemed to be soothing to me and I actually didn’t mind them. Which was a first as I remember her being extremely annoying at times.

“So Eren Jaeger is your name correct? I didn’t get that wrong?” Erwin asked.

“Yes,” was my response.

“And you have memories of all of us here I understand. Levi’s explained this to me.”

“He says he had dreams that included all of us here,” Levi added.

“Yes, _dreams_. Is there anyone else here that you recognized besides the three of us in this room?”

“Yes sir, some refugees I meet earlier. Christa, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Marco...and I’m also aware of an Annie being here...and a Mikasa…”

The atmosphere became heavy again at the mention of Mikasa’s name. It was extremely noticeable. And I wanted to know why. Erwin was the first to talk.

“I see...well yes those people do exist. All of them. Now, moving on-”

“Wait, so there is a Mikasa here?!” I yelled. “What’s wrong with her? Armin didn’t tell me anything about her either. I need to know. She was my sister”.

Nobody answered me at first. Until Levi cleared his throat.

“I’ll tell you about her later kid, alright? Now for now shut up and answer Erwin’s damn questions so we can get out of here”.

I kept my mouth shut for the questions. If Levi told me to shut up, he really meant “shut up or I’ll punch your face in”.

***

“And I have your word that everything you’ve told me thus far is true, Eren Jaeger?”, Erwin asked, finishing his interrogation with me.

”Nothing is false? Or left out?”

“Yes, sir. Everything I know I’ve told you.”

That was a lie. I mentioned nothing to Erwin about Levi. Better to keep things like that to myself.

“Alright…”, For the first time since the meeting began, I saw Erwin relax. His “commander” demeanor seemed to disappear as he heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

“I think that’s enough questions for today. I may have more for you later, Eren. But I’ll leave you be for the rest of the day. Although I do have some regulations. Eren…” Erwin leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his desk; his hands positioned in front of his mouth. Behind them I saw the scowl of a strict leader return.

“You are to keep everything about your dreams, or ‘memories’, a secret from the rest of this people on this refugee site. With the exception of the ones gathered in this room. Also, we no longer have open rooms available here. We’ve already begun putting people together to share rooms. Sometimes three people per room. This being said, I’m placing you in a room with Levi, the same room you’ve slept in before. That will be your new home.”

I nodded. Sharing a room with Levi….surely that can’t be bad at all.

“These are the only two regulations I’m giving you, Eren Jaeger. Do you fully understand them? And will you promise me to uphold them?”

“Yes, sir. I won’t tell anyone of what we’ve discussed here or otherwise. And sharing a room with Levi won’t be a problem.”

“Good.” Erwin lowered his hands, revealing a warm fatherly smile. “Now that I have your promise, Eren, I would like to welcome you to our refugee site. You are part of a very large family now and I would like to encourage you to go about your business here in which ever way you desire. As long as it’s not disturbing to other members, of course.”

“Thank you, Commander”

“ _Commander_?”

I felt my ears go red. Erwin isn’t your commander here, Eren you idiot.

“Um, sorry Erwin sir...force of habit.” Erwin just gave a slight chuckle before giving me permission to leave.

“‘ _Commander’_ , huh? I could get used to the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, the song used in the beginning is "Darn that Dream" by Benny Goodman. Thought it fit well ^^.  
> Also this is my first Ereri Fanfic! Yay! Hope you liked it!


End file.
